Talk:Dynasty Warriors 6
Can anyone provide a list of Stages in Dynasty Warriors 6 and add them to the page? Thanks. 19:23, 25 March 2009 (UTC) Concept vs Final :Comparison vid Doesn't do all the characters but it does most of them. I think some of the concepts look better than the final. I want this book. Sake neko 11:09, 6 April 2009 (UTC) Fun hacked vid :Texture swap and weapon swap vid :Motion swap vid with DW Online music Just seeing motion swaps feels dated due to Strikeforce coming out so this person put a spin on the same concept. It's like a quasi cosplay vid. I'm pretty sure some fans might be able to point out the references. Sake neko 05:06, 22 April 2009 (UTC) Random anime reference Episode 8 from the second series of Genshiken around the 18 minute mark, the back of Zhao Yun, half of the series logo and a version of Koei's logo can be seen on the back of a manga shounen magazine. It's also the same episode to mention Samurai Warriors lol. Just felt like pointing it out as this series in general makes tons of references to a lot of games and anime. kyosei 10:46, 9 June 2009 (UTC) Game Movie Sun Shang Xiang parody I've been trying to find a better version of this for awhile but this is the only one I can find at the moment. Pretty self explanatory what the show aims to do. I've seen Metal Gear Solid, King of Fighters, and a lot of other series too but this one's not too bad. I like their version of the KO count. Sake neko 02:18, September 3, 2009 (UTC) Sun ce WHO IN THE WORLD IS SUN CE MARRIED TO?! Lu Xun is said to marry his daughter in the profile in dynasty warriors 6 but it never says who Sun Ce marries! I want to know! Tristina 13:08, December 8, 2010 (UTC) :I take it you've never read his actual character article here or have never played any other Dynasty Warriors game. Da Qiao is his "supposed" (details are a bit fuzzy but is his mostly accepted) historical wife and the one he is usually married to in the older games. Kyosei 15:06, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Beijing 2008 Olympics - Pics/Vids or It Didn't Happen If the one music track from this game, titled "Spring of the East," was used during the swimming competition, why isn't there an external link to a video showing it? Is it because of copyright issues, or is it because nobody bothered archiving it in the first place? XaikuTheMaverickHunter (talk) 03:28, February 16, 2018 (UTC) :Here. At least research it yourself first like any other normal person would do. Humble Novice (talk) 05:38, February 16, 2018 (UTC) : :I tried, using almost every search term I could think of that had to do with the subject (even went here, https://www.olympic.org/videos/beijing-2008/swimming), but I couldn't find anything Olympics-related, or even bring myself to sift through 44 8-10-minute lengths of footage; just vids of "Spring of the East," and nothing else. I even contacted the USA Olympics Commitee on the matter, and even THEY couldn't find much of anything! I couldn't even figure out where it played because I didn't even see that particular event/achivement, and even if I did, I had no idea about the Dynasty Warriors 6 soundtrack. Also, I could barely hear it in the background, so that didn't help much, either. Short and to the point, I was as far up Crud Creek as one could possibly be without a paddle on this one, so I apologize. XaikuTheMaverickHunter (talk) 19:05, February 16, 2018 (UTC)